Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for feeding printing ink in an inking unit of a printing press having an ink fountain to which, for the purpose of metered filling, there is assigned a cartridge in a holder, said cartridge having a displaceable cartridge piston, which is acted upon pneumatically for the purpose of pressure discharge, and having at the other end a closable outlet opening.
The published German Utility Model Document DE 295 19 348 U1 shows a pneumatic cartridge pressure discharge device of this general type for applying pressure to tubular cartridges which have a mouthpiece at a front end thereof and being closed at a rear end thereof by an inserted, displaceable cartridge bottom. In this case, the cartridge is fitted in a holder, which has a compressed-air connection for feeding compressed air into the rear end of the cartridge, in order to apply an operating pressure to the cartridge piston.